


Voice

by Swiggs



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, How Do I Tag, Just something I wrote for a friend, Non-Sexual Submission, Only a snippet, Romance, Singing, like at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiggs/pseuds/Swiggs
Summary: Friend got a new role and i wanted to try and capture the moment.





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/gifts).

Standing alone on an empty stage, you shift nervously. The spotlight that you stepped into was glaring down atop you and you couldn't be more intimidated. You gulp as sudden warmth surrounds your body.. not from the light but from what your about to do next. Putting yourself out there for him has you on edge, hoping that it'll be good enough for him... You know it's not, nothing could be good enough to repay him for what he's done for you. He deserves so much more than some silly swan song.

....But still, you're here and you want to do this for him. You want to show how much he means to you, how deep your love and devotion is for him. Spilling your heart out and letting him inside where it counts the most.

Staring into the empty auditorium, you look around the room. You know he's here, like a pressure in the back of your head. Knowing he's about to hear you bear your soul for him..only fitting since it's his anyway.

You shake your head and steel yourself, you can't run away..you need to do this. Hoping the warm-ups you did before were enough, you clear your throat before beginning your song for him.

Your song starts out soft, until you're voice is ringing clear and steady throughout the room, putting everything you have into it. You nail every note with such emotion, you have to close your eyes lest you become overwhelmed by it.

Your ears pick up a slight static that fills up the air, not too much but just enough to know it's happening. All you want to do is succumb to it already, just fall deep into that beautiful, horrifying silence...Not yet, you need to finish.

Only opening your eyes once your song is complete, they land on the source of all the static..of all the wonderful chaos that's swirling inside your head.

He standing there, just looking upon you.He gaze soft and thoughtful, you start to mouth his name. ".." Before you even utter a sound, he raises a hand to stop you. He starts to walk slowly towards you, confidence and power in every step. Stopping right in front of you, he holds out his hand. A single rose, put in front of your eyes. It's slightly wilted but gorgeous in it's own way, you accept his gracious gift in awe.

You almost jump in surprise when he places a soft hand on your cheek. His soulful baritone voice addressing you, pulling your eyes to look into his... "_That was lovely, well done~ My beautiful, little **Siren~**_**"**. And with that you come undone, emotions and static pulling you down into a lovely pit of reverence and adoration.


End file.
